In Terms of One
by Yabou
Summary: A collection of non-related pieces dedicated to the character Kagome.
1. Birds of Sorrow

-1**[Drabble Collection Title **In Terms of One

**[Character(s) **Kagome-centric

This is a collection of non-related drabbles dedicated to the character Kagome.

- - - - -

**Title**: Birds of Sorrow  
**Character(s): **Kagome-centric  
**Universe**: Alternate  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Genre: **Introspective. Sad.  
**Word Count**: 350  
**Posted to: **iyficcontest LJ community  
**Theme: **Sorrow

- - - - -

There were birds on her shower curtain. She stared blankly at the monochromatic, simple stencil patterns and wished. _'I want to fly away.'_

Faceless, nameless birds. Creatures that were not even significant enough to warrant fully drawn features. She _so_ wanted to be one of those right now. She didn't want to be kneeling on the floor of her bathroom while wave after wave of overwhelming nausea wracked her body and forced her to relive dinner from the night before.

She wanted to be in bed, sleeping. She wanted to wake up this morning and go to work.

She wanted to _blend _in. For once, she wanted her days and nights to be unimportant. Plain. Insignificant.

She wanted.

She wanted.

She _wanted_.

She wanted her husband back.

Feeling a sudden flutter in her stomach, she smoothed her hand over the still flat skin. It wouldn't be that way for long. The little plastic early detection test had assured her of that. After reading the results, she had slid to the floor, and she had yet to notice how cold the tiles were against her now numb feet.

A sob wrenched its way from her already sore throat. Red, swollen eyes forced out a few more tears.

This was to be her happiness now. Somewhere deep inside her womb, there was a life she was only half responsible for forming that she would have to nurture and raise alone. It wasn't fair.

Nothing was fair anymore.

With a bitter laugh, she wondered why she had ever believed that life was supposed to be fair. _'You're too naïve, Kagome.'_ That's what he would've said. She could almost hear him saying it now. He would have mocked her for attempting to see the world in such an optimistic way - all the while doing his very best behind her back to keep her vision untainted.

Looking up once again, she sighed at the boring birds. They looked heavy now. Burdened with their loads of sorrow.

Still, there were _lots_ of them, and there was only one of her. _'I want to fly away.'_

- - - - -

A/N: I felt like trying my hand at something sad. It's not something I often attempt, so I needed to stretch my wings a bit (no pun intended).


	2. Between Us

-1**[Drabble Collection Title **In Terms of One

**[Character(s) **Kagome-centric

This is a collection of non-related drabbles dedicated to the character Kagome.

- - - - -

**Title: **Between Us  
**Character: **Kagome-centric  
**Genre: **General/Musings  
**Universe: **Canon  
**Word Count: **244  
**Warnings: **Kikyo spoiler.  
**Posted to: **iyficcontest LJ Community  
**Theme: **Competition

- - - - -

Kagome sighed, an outward expression that was no where near strong enough to communicate all the emotions that were rolling around in the pit of her stomach. How did one go about helping another recover from the death of a past lover, she wondered, staring at her silent companion's back.

Kikyo was gone.

Her battle for Inuyasha's heart should have been over. The competition had been eliminated.

With a gasp, the young miko realized her train of thought and hung her head, shame rearing its ugly head. _'What kind of a person am I… to think about Kikyo like that? I should be sad that she's gone…'_ She was upset. Her incarnate's death left a terrible cloud hanging over Inuyasha's head. She was sad because he was sad.

It was as simple as that.

She sighed again. There was no real use in trying to dissect her own feelings about the situation. Kikyo was dead. _'It can't really matter what I think of her now,'_ Kagome tried to reason with herself, but the guilt was still buried deep inside her pure soul.

A bitter smile twisted her lips. _'You always manage to hang on, Kikyo. Even now that you're gone, Inuyasha is still thinking about you. I'm still thinking about you. It seems like you'll always have the last stand.'  
_  
Looking back toward the quiet hanyou, she sighed one more time. _'One more time. I guess the competition may never be gone between us.'_

- - - - -


End file.
